


Day 3 -- Echo

by MelayneSeahawk



Series: Scarves n Hats 2005 [3]
Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-10-05
Updated: 2005-10-05
Packaged: 2017-10-06 16:36:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/55692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelayneSeahawk/pseuds/MelayneSeahawk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>padfoot's first full moon in hogsmead</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day 3 -- Echo

**Author's Note:**

> prompt: http://www.livejournal.com/community/scarvesnhats/15193.html

Padfoot scampered out of the cave, running down the leaf-filled streets of Hogsmeade. He barked at the heels of a man hurrying home as the sun went down before rushing to the edges of town, where a shack sat on the edges of the forest. He sat back on his haunches, tongue lolling. Once, on a full moon like this, the shack reverberated with howls, but that had been years ago, before weddings and births and lies and betrayals, when love hadn't been enough to save him.

Padfoot eased himself back onto his paws, suddenly feeling the passage of years. But then there was a howl, more subdued than it had been, but Padfoot would recognize that howl anywhere. He knew he couldn't run to that voice, stay with him until the wolf turned back into the man after a night of wild, sweet torture. Instead, he raised his voice in an answering howl, filled with longing and promise, and then went back to his cave to spend the night in restless slumber.


End file.
